You Are My Precious Treasure
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: For Mother's Day/ seorang Ittoki Otoya yang terkenal ceria dan murah senyum, ternyata hanyalah seorang bocah yang rapuh tanpa seorang ibu/ Check this out


**Disclaimer:**

**Uta no Prince-sama **** Broccoli**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Chara:**

**Ittoki Otoya**

**Warning:**

**Kindergarten!AU, Teacher!Haruka, maybe OOC, etc. Need for critic and suggestion.**

**Well, happy reading minna!**

う

た

の

プ

リ

ン

ス

さ

ま

っ

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah untuk bulan Desember. Tapi tetap saja bulan Desember merupakan bulan yang dingin karena salju yang menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Banyak orang yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah sambil meringkuk di bawah _kotatsu_ atau paling tidak menikmati secangkir coklat panas.

Berbeda dengan TK Saotome. Meskipun suhu di luar sangat dingin, tapi tidak dengan TK Saotome. Kau tentu bisa menemukan kehangatan di balik wajah-wajah polos murid-murid TK Saotome. Mereka tetap bermain dengan ceria bersama tanpa peduli jika ada badai di luar yang dapat mengancam mereka kapan saja. Mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan kejamnya musim dingin.

"Anak-anak, Sensei mau tanya. Ada yang tau tidak besok hari apa? Ayo, yang tau tunjuk jari!" tanya Nanami Haruka, salah satu guru di TK Saotome dengan ramah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah yang di_twintail_ tunjuk jari. "Iya, Tomo-chan?"

"Ano Sensei, besok kan hari ibu masa Sensei gak tau sih?" jawab Tomo-chan, tepatnya Shibuya Tomochika, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Waa… Tomo-chan pinter…" kata Nanami-sensei tersenyum manis. "Nah, karena berhubung besok adalah hari ibu, maka Sensei minta kalian untuk membuat sebuah kado untuk ibu kalian masing-masing. Boleh kan? Jika ada kesulitan, nanti Sensei bantu."

Dan anak-anak itu pun mulai membuat karya mereka masing-masing untuk sang ibunda tercinta. Nanami-sensei tersenyum melihat anak-anak didiknya yang semangat dalam membuat kado untuk ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Masa-chan, kau sedang menggambar apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan kacamata yang menghias wajahnya. Shinomiya Natsuki namanya.

"Aku sedang menggambar _Okaa-san _dan aku yang lagi bersama" jawab anak bersurai biru yang dipanggil 'Masa-chan' tadi. Nama lengkapnya Hijirikawa Masato. Di buku gambarnya yang berukuran A4, terdapat dua gambar sederhana khas anak TK yang sedang berdampingan. Yang satu adalah gambar anak kecil dan satunya adalah gambar seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari anak tersebut. Wajah dari dua gambar tersebut terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Ya, anak kecil itu adalah gambar Masato sedangkan gambar wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Waa… gambarmu bagus sekali, Masa-chan! O iya, ngomong-ngomong aku buat puisi loh untuk _Okaa-chan_!" seru Natsuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Lalu dengan percaya dirinya, Natsuki memamerkan puisi buatnya yang masih setengah jadi.

"Waa… puisimu bagus sekali, Natsuki-kun! Gambarmu juga bagus, Masato-kun! Ayo lanjutkan lagi!" kata Nanami-sensei menghampiri Masato dan Natsuki lalu memberi semangat kepada kedua anak didiknya itu.

"Sensei! Sensei! Origami ini bagus tidak? Ini buatanku sendiri loh!" tanya seorang anak bersurai jingga bernama Jinguji Ren, sambil memberikan sebuah origami bunga mawar.

"Waa… bagusnya… Ren-kun! Untuk _Okaa-san_ kan?" puji Nanami-sensei yang kemudian bertanya.

"Tidak. Itu untuk Sensei" jawab Ren dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Loh? Nah terus untuk _Okaa-san_?" tanya Nanami-sensei dengan wajah heran.

"Oh… aku sudah membuatnya lebih banyak untuk _Okaa-san_" kata Ren sambil menunjuk mejanya yang sudah penuh dengan origami bunga mawar.

"_Souka nee_… ya udah lanjutkan Ren-kun!" kata Nanami-sensei. Setelah itu, mata kuning keemasannya menangkap sesosok anak yang perawakannya paling kecil di antara teman-temannya. Anak itu sedang asyik bergelut dengan sebuah balok kayu dan juga alat-alat memahat. Sesekali anak itu meringis saat jari-jari tangannya tergores pahat. Nanami-sensei yang merasa tidak tega pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Shou-kun, kau sedang membuat apa? Kok sampai luka-luka gitu tangannya?" tanya Nanami-sensei pada anak yang dia panggil 'Shou-kun'. Tepatnya Kurusu Shou.

"Aku sedang membuat ukiran bintang untuk Okaa-san, Sensei. Bagus kan?" kata Shou sambil menunjukkan ukiran bintang dengan bangganya.

"Oh… bagus kok. Tapi kenapa gak origami bintang saja? Kan cara membuatnya lebih mudah dan tangan Shou-kun gak perlu luka-luka seperti ini" saran Nanami-sensei.

"Tapi Sensei, kertas itu lebih rapuh daripada kayu. Aku tidak mau hadiahku cepat rusak. Lagipula aku takut kalau seandainya ukiran bintang ini akan menjadi hadiah yang terakhir dan aku tidak bisa membuat hadiah lagi untuk Okaa-san" kata Shou hampir menangis. Membuat Nanami-sensei iba dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah polos tersebut.

Nanami-sensei tau bahwa sejak lahir Shou sudah mengidap kelainan lemah jantung. Penyakit yang membuat bocah malang tersebut lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit daripada bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Dan penyakit itu bisa dengan kejamnya merenggut nyawa tak berdosa itu kapan saja jika tak ada satupun orang dewasa yang peduli padanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Sensei akan membantumu. Tapi sebelumnya tangan Shou-kun diobatin dulu ya biar tidak sakit" kata Nanami-sensei yang langsung disambut oleh anggukkan lemah Shou.

"Otoya! Kamu ngapain diam saja? Gak ikut membuat kado untuk ibumu?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan surai indigo pada anak laki-laki bersurai merah yang sedang termenung di depan jendela dan menikmati butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Anak bersurai indigo itu bernama Ichinose Tokiya, sedangkan anak bersurai merah itu bernama Ittoki Otoya.

"Hah? Buat apa aku membuatnya, Tokiya? Toh aku sudah tidak punya ibu kok" jawab anak itu sedikit lesu.

"Eh? Otoya kenapa? Gak biasanya lesu seperti itu?" tanya Natsuki heran melihat Otoya yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

"_Nandemonai_" kata Otoya ngasal lalu keluar dari kelas secara tiba-tiba.

"Otoya! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Tokiya yang tidak digubris oleh bocah merah itu. Sementara itu Nanami-sensei hanya memandang punggung kecil Otoya yang semakin menjauh dengan heran.

"Ah! Anak-anak ayo dilanjut lagi membuat kadonya! Shou-kun ikut Sensei yuk! Nanti luka-lukamu biar Ringo-sensei yang mengobati" kata Nanami-sensei lalu beranjak dari kelas dengan Shou yang mengekor padanya.

一

十

木

.

音

也

Ittoki Otoya, 5 tahun, adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Ibunya meninggal ketika dia baru saja dilahirkan, sedangkan ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Tentu saja, nasibnya sangat miris untuk ukuran anak kecil. Tapi Otoya bisa mengimbanginya dengan sifat cerianya. Sehingga orang-orang yang mengenal Otoya, akan mengira bahwa dia adalah anak periang yang seolah-olah tanpa beban masalah di pundak kecilnya. Padahal mereka tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Otoya adalah seorang anak yang kesepian dan ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh dari orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang bocah bersurai merah itu sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Dia tidak peduli dengan butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan-lahan menutupi tubuh mungilnya jika saja dia tidak segera beranjak. Dia tidak peduli jika dia harus sakit. Dan tanpa dia sadari, air matanya lolos dari iris _ruby_-nya. Otoya menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa… kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya _Okaa-san_? Hiks~ hiks~" guman Otoya terisak.

"Otoya-kun?"

"Eh? Nanami-sensei?" kata Otoya kaget ketika tiba-tiba _sensei_-nya, ya bisa dibilang favoritnya, datang menghampirinya. Lalu, cepat-cepat dia usap air matanya.

"Otoya-kun kenapa malah murung di sini? Di sini dingin loh, nanti Otoya-kun bisa sakit. Lebih baik kita masuk yuk!" ajak Nanami-sensei dengan ramah.

"Tapi Sensei…" kata Otoya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan akhirnya air matanya meleleh kembali. Tak lama kemudian, dirasakannya tangan sang _sensei_ mengelus-elus surai merahnya lembut.

"Otoya-kun ada masalah ya? Kalau Otoya-kun punya masalah, cerita saja sama Sensei. Sensei siap kok mendengar semua curhatan Otoya-kun" kata Nanami-sensei masih mengelus kepala Otoya.

"Sensei…" Otoya memandang Nanami-sensei dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, sang bocah pun menghambur ke pelukkan Nanami-sensei dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sudah… sudah… jangan menangis! Anak laki-laki harus kuat" kata Nanami-sensei sambil mengelus-elus punggung kecil Otoya. Tapi justru itu membuat tangis sang bocah merah semakin kencang. Dan Nanami-sensei pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu sang bocah puas untuk menangis dalam pelukkannya.

一

十

木

.

音

也

Sekarang Nanami-sensei dan Otoya sudah berada di dalam kantor guru. Nanami-sensei mendengar semua keluh kesah yang dirasakan anak didiknya itu. Nanami-sensei paham dengan keadaan Otoya yang seperti itu karena dia sendiri juga lebih banyak diasuh oleh neneknya di sebuah desa kecil. Tapi setidaknya gadis manis itu masih lebih beruntung karena orang tuanya masih hidup dan setiap sebulan sekali mereka datang mengunjunginya, meskipun mereka sangat sibuk bekerja di kota. Dielus-elusnya surai merah milik Otoya dengan sangat lembut.

"Otoya-kun, meskipun Okaa-san sudah tidak ada, tapi sebenarnya Okaa-san tetap di hati Otoya-kun selama Otoya-kun selalu mengingatnya" kata sang _sensei_.

"Tapi Sensei, Okaa-san sudah jahat meninggalkan Otoya sendirian di sini. Apa Okaa-san benci Otoya sampai-sampai Okaa-san pergi dan gak pernah pulang lagi?" kata Otoya dan air mata itu membasahi wajah polosnya.

"Ssst~ gak ada Okaa-san yang jahat sama anaknya"

"Mana buktinya?!" tanya Otoya dengan nada membentak. Membuat Nanami-sensei sedikit terkejut. "Kalau Okaa-san sayang sama Otoya, Otoya gak bakal hidup di panti asuhan! Kalau Okaa-san sayang sama Otoya, Okaa-san pasti mau mendongeng saat Otoya ingin tidur! Kalau Okaa-san sayang sama Otoya, Okaa-san pasti mau memeluk Otoya saat Otoya lagi sedih! Huhuhu…"

"Otoya-kun… pernah dengar cerita tentang harimau kan?" tanya Nanami-sensei dengan sabar.

Otoya menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Menurutmu harimau itu seperti apa?"

"Menurut Otoya, harimau itu binatang yang menyeramkan dan jahat. Dia suka memakan hewan lain. Dan Otoya benci sama harimau karena Otoya pernah melihat di TV kalau harimau memakan rusa kecil. Kan kasihan rusanya"

"Tapi Otoya-kun pernah melihat ibu harimau memakan anaknya sendiri tidak?"

Otoya menggeleng kembali.

"Nah, itu karena ibu harimau gak mungkin tega memakan anaknya sendiri. Meskipun Otoya-kun bilang harimau jahat sama si rusa, tapi ibu harimau sayang sekali sama anak-anaknya. Sama seperti Okaa-san Otoya. Nah, Otoya-kun mau dengar cerita tentang si harimau tidak? Ceritanya bagus loh"

Otoya mengangguk.

"Jadi, pada zaman dahulu hiduplah seekor ibu harimau bersama anaknya. Si Anak Harimau itu punya sifat yang sangat nakal. Setiap hari si Anak Harimau selalu keluyuran hingga membuat si Ibu Harimau khawatir. Dan ketika si Ibu Harimau menasehatinya, pasti si Anak Harimau tak mau mendengarnya dan mematuhinya. Lalu pada suatu hari, ada seorang pemburu yang sedang mejelajahi hutan. Dan kebetulan si Pemburu itu menemukan si Anak Harimau yang sedang asyik bermain"

"Trus apa yang terjadi, Sensei? Apakah si Pemburu itu menangkap si Anak Harimau?" tanya Otoya antusias.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Nanami-sensei kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu si Pemburu itu tertarik untuk menangkap si Anak Harimau. Si Anak Harimau yang merasa terancam pun lari-lari ketakutan. Dia berteriak sambil menangis, 'Tolong! Tolong! Aku takut~'

Dan tanpa dia sadari, si Ibu Harimau datang menghampiri si Pemburu tersebut. Si Ibu Harimau berkata pada si Pemburu, 'Tolong jangan tangkap anakku! Biarkan dia hidup bebas di dalam hutan! Dan sebagai gantinya, tangkaplah aku!'

Lalu dengan senyum angkuhnya, si Pemburu pun berkata, 'Heh? Kau yakin? Kupikir kau akan menerkamku'

'Aku serius! Kau butuh kulitku kan? Tangkap aku! Tapi jangan tangkap anakku! Kumohon~' pinta si Ibu Harimau sambil menangis.

Si Anak Harimau pun berhenti dari larinya saat menyadari ibunya dalam bahaya. Lalu si Anak Harimau berlari ke arah ibunya sambil berteriak, 'Ibu! Ibu!'

Dan si Ibu Harimau pun mencegahnya, 'Jangan mendekat, anakku! Di sini bahaya! Lebih baik kau menjauh saja!'

'Tapi Bu…' kata si Anak Harimau yang langsung dipotong sama ibunya.

'Ku bilang jangan mendekat! Cepat lari! Selamatkan dirimu!' bentak si Ibu Harimau pada anaknya.

'Tapi aku tidak mau Ibu mati. Aku sayang Ibu…' kata si Anak Harimau menangis.

'Jangan pedulikan Ibu, Nak! Ibu rela mati asalkan kamu selamat. Ibu juga sayang kamu, Nak' kata si Ibu Harimau melembut.

Dan akhirnya si Pemburu pun tidak jadi menangkap harimau karena terharu dengan kata-kata si Ibu Harimau" cerita Nanami-sensei yang akhirnya selesai. Terlihat Otoya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Otoya-kun, Okaa-san pergi meninggalkan Otoya-kun bukan berarti dia benci dengan Otoya-kun. Okaa-san sebenarnya sangat sayang pada Otoya-kun seperti si Ibu Harimau yang sayang pada anaknya. Hanya saja Kami-sama sudah tidak mengizinkan Okaa-san-nya Otoya-kun untuk hidup lebih lama" tambah Nanami-sensei memberi pengertian.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Sepertinya badai salju di luar mulai kencang. Dan sepertinya lagi para orang tua murid akan lebih lama menjemput putra-putrinya. Dan jangan lupakan Shou yang memiliki kondisi fisik paling lemah dan patut untuk dikhawatirkan. Mudah-mudahan anak itu masih bersama Ringo-sensei. Begitulah harapan Nanami-sensei.

"Hiks~ hiks~ Sensei~" panggil Otoya dengan suara cemprengnya yang agak parau.

"_Doushitano_, Otoya-kun?"

"Besok Sensei mau tidak menemani Otoya ke makam Okaa-san? Otoya ingin minta maaf sama Okaa-san karena Otoya udah jahat sama Okaa-san. Pasti sekarang di surga Okaa-san sedang menangis"

Senyum tulus tercipta di wajah manis Nanami-sensei. "Hm! Boleh kok"

"Kalau begitu, ayo temani Otoya membuat hadiah untuk Okaa-san!" seru Otoya yang dengan semangatnya berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan kecilnya di depan dada. Sepertinya sifat ceria Otoya mulai kembali meskipun dengan muka yang agak kusut dan juga ingus yang meler efek menangis tadi.

"hihihi… _saa, ikuzo_, Otoya-kun!" ajak Nanami-sensei lalu mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

一

十

木

.

音

也

Tokyo, 22 Desember…

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk manis di kursi taman kota. Di pangkuannya, terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwarna kuning cerah. Senyum cerah juga menghiasi wajah imutnya. Diayun-ayunkannya kaki mungilnya yang memakai sepatu boots. Hari ini cuaca masih cerah untuk ukuran musim salju. Dan hari ini pun sekolah diliburkan sampai bulan Januari ke depan mengingat hari raya Natal dan juga tahun baru.

"Otoya-kun! _Omatase_" sapa seorang wanita muda yang tak lain adalah Nanami-sensei.

"_Mou…_ Sensei lama… Otoya kedinginan tau nungguin Sensei!" rajuk Otoya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Otoya-kun_ wa kawaii desu yo~"_ kata Nanami-sensei mencubit pipi Otoya dengan gemas tapi sayang. _"Gomen nee"_

Sementara itu Otoya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa bengkak karena cubitan Nanami-sensei.

"_Saa…_ ayo kita kunjungi Okaa-san sekarang! Nanti Sensei belikan coklat panas biar hangat. Sekalian juga untuk permintaan maaf dari Sensei"

Dan senyum pun kembali terkembang di wajah imut Ittoki Otoya.

"_Saa… ikuzo_, Nanami-sensei! _Hayaku_! _Hayaku_!" seru Otoya yang dengan semangatnya berlari sambil menarik-narik tangan _sensei_-nya.

"_Maa_… _maa_… pelan-pelan, Otoya-kun! Nanti jatuh!" kata Nanami-sensei sambil menyeimbangi langkah kecil Otoya menuju makam sang ibunda.

一

十

木

.

音

也

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan kanji sang ibunda dari seorang bocah bernama Ittoki Otoya.

"_Ohayou, Okaa-san!_" sapa Otoya dengan senyum cerianya. Meskipun dia tau kalau sapaannya tak akan pernah terbalas.

"_Nee Okaa-san_, hari ini Otoya ke sini bersama Nanami-sensei loh. Sensei! Sensei! Beri salam pada Okaa-san!"

"Ah-hai! _Nanami Haruka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" kata Nanami-sensei ber-_ojigi_ di depan makam ibu Otoya.

"O iya, Okaa-san tau gak? Nanami-sensei itu orangnya ba…ik banget. Dia sudah mengajarkan Otoya tentang banyak hal di sekolah. O iya, di sekolah Otoya juga punya temen banyak. Ada Tokiya yang sukanya diam di kelas, ada Ren yang suka bunga, ada Tomochika yang cantik, ada Shou yang sering sakit tapi dia itu kuat, dan ada juga Natsuki yang suka jahil"

"Tapi…" dan mata _ ruby _itu kembali meredup.

"Nasib mereka lebih beruntung daripada Otoya. Mereka masih punya orang tua yang lengkap, sedangkan Otoya…" satu tetes air mata meluncur dari iris _ruby_ itu. Terkadang di balik sifat hangatnya, Otoya sedih dan iri dengan nasib teman-temannya. Bahkan Shou yang di luarnya tampak lemah tapi di dalamnya Shou adalah anak yang kuat dan juga tegar. Tidak seperti Otoya yang justru di dalamnya lebih rapuh dari selembar kertas yang menjadi abu.

"Otoya-kun" guman Nanami-sensei merasa iba.

"Tapi Nanami-sensei datang dan menghiburku. Sensei bilang, Okaa-san sangat sayang sama Otoya. Dan Sensei juga bilang kalau Okaa-san selalu di hati Otoya asalkan Otoya ingat Okaa-san. Dan Otoya sayang… banget sama Okaa-san. Maka dari itu Otoya ingin terus mengingat Okaa-san agar Okaa-san tidak pergi dari hati Otoya" lanjut Otoya dengan wajah polosnya. Dan mau tak mau Nanami-sensei tersenyum dengan tingkah polos anak didiknya.

"_Gomen, Okaa-san…_ hiks~ hiks~ Otoya memang bukan anak yang baik… hiks~ hiks~ _gomen_, jika selama ini Otoya sudah membuat Okaa-san menangis di surga karena kenakalan Otoya… hiks~ hiks~ _hontou ni gomennasai…_ huhuhu…" kata Otoya kemudian terisak. Nanami-sensei yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya, untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Okaa-san, selamat hari ibu. _Arigatou_ sudah melahirkan Otoya… hiks~ hiks~"

"_Mou… nakanaide, Otoya-kun… _Okaa-san pasti udah bahagia di surga. _Ochitsuite kudasai_" hibur Nanami-sensei.

"Hiks~ hiks~ _nee_ Okaa-san, sepertinya Otoya harus pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan Otoya main ke sini lagi. Okey?" kata Otoya sambil tersenyum. Lalu bocah itu berbalik, "_Saa… iku yo_, Nanami-sensei!"

"Oh, hai" sahut Nanami-sensei lalu Otoya pergi meninggalkan Nanami-sensei yang masih berdiri di depan makam ibu Otoya.

"_Nee_ Ittoki-san, sebenarnya anda beruntung sekali mempunyai anak seperti Otoya-kun. _Ii yume wo mite ne! sayonara!_" gumannya pada batu nisan tersebut.

"_Mou Sensei… iikara hayaku!_ Aku sudah lapar nih…!"

"_Chotto matte_" sahut Nanami-sensei lalu menyusul Otoya dan pergi ke kedai makan untuk mengisi perut dan juga membeli coklat panas untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

.

～おわり～

.

.

～おまけ～

"Sensei…" panggil si bocah merah pada _sensei_-nya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang ini Nanami-sensei dan juga Otoya sudah berada dalam kedai makan. Dan mereka juga sedang menunggu pesanan datang.

"Huh? _Doushitano,_ Otoya-kun?"

Lalu Otoya memberikan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Nanami-sensei. "Untuk Sensei"

"Eh? Ta-tapi… bukannya itu kado untuk Okaa-san? Kok Sensei yang dikasih?" tanya wanita muda itu heran.

"Hehehe… sepertinya Otoya lupa memberi ini pada Okaa-san tadi" jawab Otoya dengan _innocent_-nya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi _chubby_-nya. Sedangkan Nanami-sensei hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, sepertinya Okaa-san tidak membutuhkan ini deh. Jadi, Otoya ingin Nanami-sensei menyimpan kado ini untuk Okaa-san. Lagian Otoya sudah menganggap Nanami-sensei seperti Okaa-san sendiri" kata Otoya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"_Ah, sou desu nee… arigatou, Otoya-kun_" kata Nanami-sensei kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"O iya Sensei! Ngomong-ngomong boleh tidak Otoya memanggil Sensei, Okaa-chan?"

"_Douzo_" kata Nanami-sensei mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"_Yatta_… Otoya punya 'Okaa-chan' lagi! Selamat hari ibu, Haruka-Kaachan! Otoya sayang sama Kaa-chan" seru Otoya sambil memeluk pinggang Haruka.

"_Kaa-chan mo…_" jawab Haruka membalas pelukkan Otoya dan mengelus-elus surai merahnya.

.

.

.

–_–End–_–

Author's diary:

Ah… gomennasai jika endingnya gak sesuai sama harapan kalian! Tsuki mengambil Otoya sebagai main chara di fanfic ini karena entah kenapa Tsuki lagi pengen banget ambil chara yang udah yatim piatu macam Otoya. Mungkin biar angst-nya lebih kerasa tapi ujung-ujungnya… ya silahkan kalian isi sendiri di kotak review. Dan by the way, tanggal 20 Desember seiyuu-nya Otoya, Terashima Takuma, berulang tahun loh… barengan lagi sama Akashi Seijuurou. Otanjoubi omedetou futari tomo~~ –tebar vanilla secara random–

O iya, ini udah tahun kedua Tsuki loh… jadi penghuni situs ffn. (emang ada yang tanya, Ki?). dan ini juga tahun kedua Tsuki membuat fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk hari ibu. Cuma bedanya, kalau tahun kemarin Tsuki buatnya fandom Naruto dan Kuroko no Basuke. Tapi yang jadi intinya Tsuki membuat fanfic macam ini supaya kita semua selalu ingat dengan perjuangan ibu-ibu kita dari mulai kita masih berbentuk zigot sampai kita udah segede ini. Pokoknya tanpa adanya ibu, kita pasti tak akan ada dan tak akan bisa sehebat ini. Dan satu kalimat buat ibu, _**"You're my precious treasure, Mom"**_

Well, kita sudahi dulu author's diary yang isinya curhatan Tsuki semua. Silahkan kalau mau corat-coret di kotak review. Boleh pendapat, kritik (tapi jangan sampai flame), saran, atau mungkin curhatan juga boleh. Mau curhat soal gaya penulisan Tsuki yang kadang-kadang berubah, atau mungkin kata-kata Tsuki yang agak absurd mungkin (itu mah curhatanmu Tsuki). Okey… douzo…

Mind to review?


End file.
